Megatron Lincoln
by Naldrag
Summary: Megatron obtains the ability of time travel and travels back in time to meet with Abraham Lincoln, what could this vile villain have in store for our fair President?


One day, Megatron was having a regular day of terrorizing humans, and battling those damned Autobots, when he came upon a time machine! Along with him was his trusty companion, Soundwave, the best Transformer ever and the backstabbing Starscream, probably even now thinking of a means to backstab Megatron. Megatron, however is more concerned with this time machine.

"Starscream, get your metal ass over here and investigate!" Megatron demanded.

Starscream rushes over to the time machine, and questions Megatron, "Why don't you just transform into a time machine, my noble leader?"

"Why Starscream, what a great idea, I think I'll combine this time machine's abilities with my own!" Megatron exclaimed.

Megatron then scans the time machine and combines it with his current gun transformation, so he can becoming a time traveling gun with the ability to assassinate anyone of any time period. Megatron, in fears that Starscream might scan the time machine too, transforms and shoots the time machine before he hast the chance.

"Damn it, Megatron, I wanted to time travel too!" Starscream yelled.

"Well too bad, I can't risk you traveling back or forward in time to backstab me, I can't really keep up with this damn timeline anymore though, it's too fucking confusing!" Megatron proclaimed. "Now, Starscream and Soundwave touch me and we'll travel back in time and become the greatest politicians this country has ever known, HA HA HA HA HA!"

Starscream and Soundwave grab hold of Megatron and began to travel into the past, the era they're traveling too, the aftermath of the Civil War, during Lincoln's presidency and assassinate him and replace him as President of the United States! Moments later, they have arrived in the oval office, in front of Abraham Lincoln!

"Who are you supposed to-" Lincoln questioned, before being shot by Megatron, Megatron then scans the deceased president and transforms into him.

"HA HA HA, I SHALL BE KNOWN AS THE GREATEST PRESIDENT IN HISTORY!" Megatron yelled.

"What should we do with this corpse, boss?" Soundwave asked autotunely.

"Starscream, destroy the evidence, Soundwave play a jammin' tune!" Megatron demanded.

Starscream disposed of Lincoln's body, and Soundwave played some jammin' music, then Mary Todd Lincoln entered the room.

"Honey, it's about time for the play." Mary proclaimed.

"Ahem, ah yes my dear, I'll be ready posthaste." Megatron responded.

Mary left the room, and left Megatron pondering what day he had arrived on, he checks that date and notices that it is April 15th, 1865, the day of Lincoln's assassination!

"Awww, shit. Lincoln gets assassinated today, well... I suppose we made that happen instead of John Wilkes Booth, oh well. I guess I get to murder him too, ha ha!" Megatron exclaimed.

Megatron joins Mary to the Peterson House as planned, and prepares to assassinated John Wilkes Booth. Upon both of them getting shot at, Megatron fakes his death for a few minutes, before chasing down John Wilkes Booth. Upon meeting up with Booth, Booth is scared that whom he assumes is Abraham Lincoln had survived.

"YOU, H-h-how did you survive being shot in the head, you should be dead!" Booth said in terrified voice.

"Well you see, John-boy." Megatron transforms into his natural form. "I'M NOT REALLY LINCOLN, I HAD ALREADY KILLED HIM BEFORE YOU!" Megatron boasted.

"What kind of demon are you, you, you, Satanic being! Police, help! POLICE!" Booth yelled.

"Now, John-boy, I can't have you alerting the police." Megatron calmly said before shooting John Wilkes Booth. Booth had died instantly leaving Megatron to ponder what to do with the corpse.

"I think I'll fuck his dead body and then evaporate it, ha ha!" Megatron proclaimed.

Megatron then continued under the Lincoln administration for an immeasurable amount of years, no one is really certain how long Megatron was president, no one even seemed to notice that he never seemed to age. Before people knew it both World War I and II had passed by, with America winning the wars with brute force. Megatron truly had taken over America, and the people were too stupid to realize it. Everyone in the White House, Congress and the Supreme Court had slowly been replaced by Decepticons, and eventually the nation became the Deceptive States of Megatron. Megatron had truly won the war with the Autobots... or did he?


End file.
